


Magic is the source of all of our problems send tweet

by Nieri_is_a_cat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieri_is_a_cat/pseuds/Nieri_is_a_cat
Summary: Magic. Bruce hates magic. It's probably the sole cause of why they're here, even if here has no name and no time, and well, it's also the reason why Spock is running around with him and Dick...Magic. Marinette loves magic. But right now it's the focal point of all her rage becauseof coursemagic decided to literally transport her friend's family, her friends and her here in the middle of somewhere Tikki didn't know. And now they've got an angel who can't even teleport. Sweet. Magic here is gonna be kicked hard in the ass.It's been what, two hours? But Dean's grown fond of the small accountant gremlin. If only he weren't so damn weird, right?Not that he has any right to speak, since he hunts ghosts and all kinds of supernatural creatures on a daily basis...
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Other(s), Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Magic is the source of all of our problems send tweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Reading_Dragon_Rider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider/gifts).



> No, I don't know what's up with the title :)
> 
> So hey! Here we are! Eve this is your Secret Santa! I hope you know that I was laughing each time I asked you for questions regarding Star Trek and that Lora has called me "evil genius" for this lmao
> 
> Yes, Lora knew lol Also shout-out to Lora because she's been very helpful in commenting my evil plotting for questions lol
> 
> Anyway! Know that I have no idea of where I'm going and that I have no idea when this will be updated and/or finished :(((
> 
> Still, hope you like it!
> 
> I'll add other tags later, from phone I can't, sadly

••••————••••<0>••••————••••

_What the fuck, this is not Sammy. Sammy hasn’t been shorter than me since he was fucking sixteen. What is happening, who is that?_

The _that_ looks young, around sixteen, or maybe eleven, with a nest of black hair that should get cut and what looks like an uncomfortable, stiff business suit. He’s also really small, and he decides the That - capital T, that’ll be his name - is probably a very small accountant or a goblin from the magic bank in Harry Potter. Dean sighs. He doesn’t have time for this bullshit. He also really - _really_ \- needs to find his brother and try to understand what the fuck is going on. 

He turns away from the goblin - kid? - and quickly tries to decide which direction is better to start searching, but then again, the goblin kid - kid goblin? Kiblin? Gobid? - the That is small, probably defenseless and, even if it were a supernatural being, Dean is not one to leave kids alone. He sighs again, then turns once more to look at the That. 

“Hey!” he calls him. “Kid!” 

The That turns, and it doesn’t look like a goblin, which eh, not surprising, but one never knows. Shifters are sneaky creatures, after all.

“Uh.” the That says. “Where are we?”

“ _It speaks!_ ” 

“ _Hey_ -” the That starts, but Dean is in a rush and definitely not in the mood to listen to goblins.

“I don’t know where the fu- ...dge we are, and-” Dean stops himself because, a) he’s not cursing in front of a child - he’s got _manners_ , for fuck’s sake - and b) he needs to choose his next words carefully. Dean sighs once more. 

“You’ve sighed three times already in under 8 minutes, are you _really, completely sure_ you are are okay?” 

Dean’s right brow raises to new heights as he looks the That over better, more carefully this time. 

“Well thanks for asking, and no. We’re fu…. unky town lost in a wasteland,” birds chirp around them because he really needs something to prove his point right now, does he? “I’ve lost my little brother and our angel best friend and there’s the end of the world to stop.” 

The That furrows his brows, looking at him. And then he speaks again. Complaining. “Ugh, again? We’ve avoided an alien invasion just last week!”

_whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck_

••••————••••<0>••••————••••

Cass is quiet, and that’s not new. Luka is also quiet and that’s not new either. Luka likes quiet, and Cass does too, that’s one of the reasons they get along so well.

What’s new is the third person of their party. A person that by all accounts should _not exist._ Captain James Kirk is pacing in front of her and Luka, tensely trying to call Spock, and after a while Bones too, with his communicator. So far he’s been failing. 

“Should we stop him?” Luka asks, and Cass nods. 

“Okay.” He says, and then moves towards the man, placing a hand on Kirk’s arm and shaking his head. 

Kirk stops mid-sentence and looks at the boy. Luka shakes his head once more. The arm holding the communicator falls back to Kirk’s side. He’s lost all his strength. 

“Cass.” Cass says at the point. She tilts her head toward Luka, “Luka.” 

Then she stares at Kirk. “Kirk.”

There’s a visible intake of breath, and the man’s eyes move from her to Luka to her again. He’s tense, wary. Of them.

“What’s happening?” he asks. 

“We don’t know, but it’s probably better we stick together.” Luka offers. 

“How does she know my name?” 

It’s Luka who replies once more. 

“You,” he says slowly, “are a fictional character in our world.” Because it’s been obvious to them since they’ve seen Kirk that this is not their world, or even universe. They’re lost somewhere else. And Kirk, space captain extraordinaire, is lost with them.

“A fictional character.” Kirk echoes. “Our world.” 

He brings a hand to his face and starts massaging the bridge of his nose. “So let me recap. I am a fictional character and you two are from a different planet?”

Cass shakes her head. “Not planet. Universe.”

Kirk stares at her, then sighs. “Okay. Okay. Another universe. You two are from another universe and we are somewhere none of us knows, and we have no means of contacting our friends… Unless you’re here alone…?”

“We have people here somewhere too.” Luka nods. 

Kirk nods back. “Then we must find a way to go back to them!”

••••————••••<0>••••————••••

Jason is not really sure of what’s going on, but damn if it isn’t entertaining in some very weird way: there’s a giant tree that’s _forcefully talking_ with another tree, and even though it’s annoying to be the shortest - well, not like he’s not used to it: Kori is tall, Artemis is tall, Bizzarro is _definitely_ tall. Roy is a hair smaller than Jason himself, so at least that’s a win - it’s fun to watch the other two butt heads. 

Sam, the tallest, with hair worse than Tim’s and a fucking _plaid shirt_ not even farmboy Clark Kent would wear, is gesturing animatedly, at times pointing towards the woods - they’re in a small clear right now, and Jason is comfortably sitting against a tree. The shadows really are a blessing with the heat that’s started seeping through the leaves and branches. 

Leonard - he doesn’t have the face of a Leonard, honestly, but at least Jason knows his name - is arguing that that one is the wrong way and they have to go in the opposite direction. The wrong way for where no one has thought to ask, which, honestly, pity. 

So yeah, Jason is enjoying the scene playing in front of his eyes, at times tinged with a few pangs and needles of guilt and worry over his family. He sighs. It’s already been ten minutes, and as much fun as this is, he’s got to find his siblings and B, _not_ keep watching trees argue pointlessly. 

“Hey, you two morons!” 

Both Sam and Leonard turn towards him at the same time and _glare_. It’s… kinda spooky, but Jason is used to surviving and ignoring the patented Bat Glare and Alfred’s Frown O’Doom, so this makes it barely in the scale. 

Jason grins and continues. “You two do realize that there are signs in these bloody woods, right?” Maybe Alfred has rubbed a little bit too much on him…

“ _What-?!_ ”

“ _Didn’t you think it would’ve been better to tell us earlier?_ ” 

Jason shrugs as the two stalk closer. “And miss you two tearing each other’s ass? Nah, man, I needed the free entertainment!” 

They’re both fuming but neither says anything more, and Jason just stands up and moves to where the signs are, not waiting for them to follow him.

The signs, he had immediately noticed, are old, made of wood and barely legible. There’s three of them total, which is a weird coincidence considering there’s three of them, one says what seems to be “playground”, one says “Birch Manor” and the last one says “field”. Oh well, call that helpful!

“These are useless.” Leonard says.

“But _these_ are the only thing we’ve got!” Sam points out.

“So now the question is,” Jason stares at them as seriously as he can muster, “which one are we gonna follow?”

_Yes, which one, indeed?_

••••————••••<0>••••————••••

Somehow Cas can’t teleport, which is very weird. He also can’t contact neither Dean nor Sam, which is even weirder, and there are two human children staring at him. The shorter one, the boy, has placed himself in front of the girl, who is staring at him, head tilted to the side and eyes wide open. There’s also a kwami on her shoulder, which is much weirder than the rest: kwamis are not of his universe, after all, which means that either he’s not in his own universe or the two of them are not in their own. In the meanwhile, though, it’s still better to try and understand where they are, because Cas honestly, truly doesn’t know. They’re in a wheat field, the golden ears go on for miles, if he has to judge, and there seem to be virtually no end to it. It’s kind of haunting, truth be told. The two children have been observing him for the past few minutes, since they all woke up here, and they have yet to break the silence. He doesn’t mind the silence, it’s soothing. 

“You are an angel!” The kwami’s voice is shrill, and it kind of reminds him of small bells. “We can trust him, he’s an angel!” 

At that the girl moves immediately, one hand caressing the wheat and the other grabbing one of the boy, who still hasn’t said anything. Not that his glare is devoid of meanings, though. 

“An angel? Tikki, are angels real?” 

“Not in this universe, Marinette, but definitely real!” 

“Ah. So we’ve travelled across universes, then?” The boy’s voice is low, still with the tones of childhood, but the way he bears himself is that of someone used to be in command, an adult. Cas finds it weird. 

At last, Cas finally speaks. “I am, and you are a kwami. Do you have any idea of where we are?”

“No.” The kwami - Tikki? - sounds dejected.

It’s the boy the first to step closer, and he stops in front of Cas, just staring. After a while, he starts talking. “What kind of angel are you? I doubt you’re a Cherub, you lack three heads, hooves and another pair of wings. I also doubt you’re an archangel, as they have three pairs of wings and three heads. But also, the bible described angels as being wingless. You have wings. It is confusing. Please explain.”

Cas blinks, and the girl, Marinette, gasps. Tikki just chuckles.

“Damian! You cannot go asking questions like that to strangers!”

“Even if the strangers are angels?”

“Especially if the strangers are angels!”

Damian, shrugs. Cas inwardly sighs. He misses the Winchester brothers. 

••••————••••<0>••••————••••

Bruce is panicking, there is no other way to describe him. He's panicking. He and Dick woke up in the room of an abandoned house - and they knew it was abandoned right away because a thick blanket of dust was covering everything in sight, and there were cobwebs dangling from the ceiling, lodged between the beams, on the chairs - and well. When they woke up they were not alone. That was the beginning of a headache and the panic.

At the moment, Dick is leaning against a drawer, his black hair grey with dust, and is listening to Spock - Spock. That one _fictional character_ everyone knows - listing theories for why they are here and where here is. Because that's the thing, the whole point. They have no idea whatsoever of where they are, nor how it's happened. 

“We should explore the house.” Bruce interrupts the vulcan.

Dick immediately hops on the floor, “Should we divide?” 

“I think it would be detrimental to our safety, Richard.” Says Spock. 

“Yeah, but consider we’d cover more ground in less time and we all know how to defend ourselves, right B?”

Bruce just shrugs helplessly. Because yes, he agrees with his eldest and the fact that they’d do more sooner, but he also agrees with Spock that this is the unknown and there might be hidden dangers they can’t face alone. 

“Uh...”

“C’mon, Bruce! Have faith!”

But eh, he’s already made up his mind. “I believe we should stay together, honestly. We don’t know this place, or what it could throw at us. Remember Dick, there’s strength in numbers.”

Spock nods approvingly and Bruce is somehow happy he made a fictional character proud. _What even has become of his life._

Dick, on the other hand stares at him with his brow raised and a look that says, and that then his voice matches, “ _Really_. You, Mr.-I-work-alone-I-am-the-night, _really_ said this. Right. Okay. Cool.”

Bruce shrugs once again, and, when the young man walks past him, he takes the chance to ruffle his hair and free it of at least _some_ dust. Dick laughs and even Spock, for some reason, smiles. 

They exit the room with laughter bubbling under their skin and start their quest. He just hopes they’ll find their family soon.

••••————••••<0>••••————••••

**Author's Note:**

> The author likes to chat in the comments. Only positive criticism will be accepted :)
> 
> Bruce: Spock did I make you proud? Spock? Spooock?  
> Spock: What is it, Bruce?  
> Bruce: Hi, I'm your new son.  
> Richard: So this means I have an alien grandad? Awesome!


End file.
